the artificial duplitate
by teko kasanen
Summary: the zoo has a new toy for sale.skipper obtain one thinking it would give him happiness.until it starts hurting the one thing he wants
1. Chapter 1

teko:*dances to bad apple*

skipper:teko

teko:*still dances*

skipper:teko!

teko:*still dances*

skipper:TEKO!

teko:*"still" dances*

skipper:...hey look it's Katie Morgan

teko:WHERE! :D

skipper:oh you're just ten levels of pervert

teko:oh whatever what do you want

skipper:you have to start the story

teko:ok ok fine so this is a few chapters because i really don't know how long its gonna be but i hope you enjoy it.

skipper:god help us

?:agreed

skipper:who are you

?:later

chapter 1

It was a sunny Friday in the animals were doing their usual entertaining the was a special day for private because the zoo decided to make a toy based on one of the animal and they picked private as the store was filled with kids trying to get they're hands on one of the toys are exact models of private that are swim activated meaning it can swim like a penguin but also have controller so it can go under can also walk and talk and some how they got some one who sounds exactly like private to do the the kids can treat it as a pet because the box comes with a separate fish figurine thing that you can feed to it because it has some kind of magnet on the beak that act like a sensor darn i want one .)."Wow private your toys are bigger than the Mort franchise."Skipper complimented."I know and i thought they weren't gonna use me because they already made a plush version."private said.(Yes i know there's already a toy private so don't saying "oh but they already made a toy version"because i already know.)"Say men in celebration of privates new toy let's go out for snow cones."."Yay"said the others.

*15 minutes later*The penguins were sitting on a bench at the park enjoying their snow cones."Man i love snow cones."skipper said satisfied."I know they're so yummy and tasty and...what the heck?"private said looking down to see a flipper."Fellows i see a flipper on the ground." private said pointing at went down and what they saw surprises was one of the private toys that the zoo is selling."What is it doing here"private asked."I don't know,if the kids love it so much then why would one of them leave it here i mean it even still has its controller and the fish treat magnet on its beak" Kowalski said."Ugh"private shivered "What's wrong"skipper asked."Put it on its feet and i'll show you"private then put the toy on its feet."See that's kind of creepy" private said."Whats creepy skipper asked annoyed at this point(reason is that toy wasn't light)."They catched every detail of me perfectly my height my eyes,my beak,and if i press the talk button private then pressed the button.

"i love you" the toy pressed it again."Your my best friend" one last time private pressed it."You know what i like the lunacorn they're loyal respectful and they know whats right from wrong".Private is now shaking in fear."That's the creepiest feature of them all some how they got my voice exactly right i mean i doesn't even have that mechanical undertone(see the hoboken surprise and you'll understand what he means by mechanical undertone) and how did they know i like the lunecorns it's just plain weird" private said in disbelief."Although i under stand you concerns private there are simple explanations for this first of all the appearance id uncanny because they study you when your on top of HQ so they where able to get every detail of your voice is like that because it's appealing to the kids they find it funny and the lunacorn its sub advertisement the people who made this are also the people who made the lunecorn toys"Kowalski explained "Well i still find it creepy"private said."Skipper what do you suggest we do with it"private was about to answer when the doll said."I love you".Skipper then paused look at it and said."Well i think we should take it"."What why"private asked."As a...decoy yes decoy in case of an attack"skipper said."Rico dolly"skipper trying to be silly hack up a skipper slapped Rico upside the head.

*3 hours later*It was bedtime and the penguins were ready to go to sleep."Alright men since today you all did a good job at practice today how about we all take a day off tomorrow" skipper announced."Yay"private gleefully cheered."Waza baba"Rico four men went to bed to get ready to go to dreamland and meet Kirby (if you get that then i'll make Kowalski build a machine to send cookies via internet) but unknown to the others two are looked left to right to see the cost is clear he then went to a secret compartment that the others do not know about and took something out and went back to his cuddled the object as if it was his son but it wasn't his son but an exact model of his youngest soldier that he acquired that day(i think you know what it is).The other that was awake is the young soldier himself not noticing his superior because of his since it happened he wonder question on his mind that is bothering him so much is "who was the last one to push the button when the toy said i love you".

teko:skipper you pervert

skipper:i'm not the pervert you are,you wrote this.

teko:did i?i don't remember writing this

skipper:well its there now we can't do anything about it.

private:that sounds like a good toy

teko:i know now i want one

?:agreed

teko:who are you

?: keto

teko:...

keto :your twin brother

teko:...

keto:your fraternal twin brother

teko:...

keto:we're fraternal because you have blue eyes and i have red have white hair and i have black clothes make us look like we're the negative image of each the good one and i'm the bad one.

teko:...

keto:HOW DO YOU NOT REMEMBER ME!?

teko:oh yeah hello (hugs brother)

keto:*sigh*hello

teko:how did you get here.

keto:your door was open stupid.

skipper:wait "your"the good one and he's evil

teko:yeah and he will be my co host for this story

skipper:...FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

teko:well that's it for now see ya

keto:fare well...in hell.

private:ooooooohhh boy -_-'


	2. Chapter 2

CAUTION CAUTION CAUTION CAUTION THIS PAGE IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL SCENES FURTHER IN THE PAGE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO VIEW THIS THEN TURNED BACK NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND THIS THEN CONTINUE BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT AND CONTINUE TO VIEW IT AND BITCH ABOUT IT LIKE A EMO CHICK ON HER PERIOD I WILL FUCK YOU UP BY RIPPING OUT YOUR ORGANS,POUR TEN POUNDS OF ACID IN YOUR STOMACH AND SHOVE A CHAIN SAW UP YOUR ASS YOU GOT IT!?good now enjoy (^u^)

teko:YAOI PENGUIN FOUR WAY BUTT SEX

skipper:WHAT

private:O/O

Kowalski:oh dear

keto and Rico:yes woo hoo

teko:now that i got you attention heres chapter you will see a difference in how i write in this chapter if you like it i will continue writeing like this and if not then tell me what i did wrong and i'll try to do better in the next one

skipper:phew

private:oh thank god

Kowalski:good because i don't want to go through a penguins kama sutra

keto:dame it

Rico: aww D:

teko:oh shut up ya pervs but i will give you this

Rico:* went to Kowalski and gives him a deep kiss *

kowalski:oh my O/O

rico:hehehe

keto:* nose bleed and takes out lotion * i got sixty seconds

teko:OH HELL NO...oh and this chapter is rated m

keto:m for masturbation

teko:*punches him in the back of the head*YOUR A PEST

chapter 2

It was a sunny day at the zoo the penguins decided to go to the park and take a calm stroll so they can back at the zoo a certain trio are breaking into penguin territory.

"Why are we in here?"Maurice asked.

"DA stupid penguins stole my batteries again now i want it back good thing they're not here,"Julian said.

Mort then looked in a one of the bunks"they're not here but they're in here."

the two others came and saw the private toy that were on sale.

"hey its one of those toys they're selling."the aye aye stated.

"so?"the lemur king asked.

"well I'm just wondering what's it doing here?"Maurice said.

"i don't know but i say we take it to get back at those penguins"Julian said.

"sure but i guess i will be caring it all the way to the kingdom."Maurice said.

"of coarse my big booty friend."the lemur answered

* ten minutes later *.

"aha i have my boomy box is working again and now we have something of their's."Julian gloated.

"although this thing is a bit creepy."the king stated.

"why?"Maurice asked.

"it looks exactly like the little sissy penguin."Julian pointed out.

"you know for once your actually right."Maurice said.

"i know i-hey wait a minute what is that suppose to mean."the king said furiously.

before the two were about to fight with the two mammals heard someone talk.

"stealing is bad you know.".

the two then stopped and looked at the private toy.

"whoa you can talk?"Maurice said.

"yep."the doll said.

"how?"Maurice asked

"...*shrugs* shit happens?but any way stealing is wrong"the doll said

Julian then said"oh yeah well those penguins stole my batteries.".

"you know did something wrong so you deserved it." the doll said.

"well i am the king and you are just a toy so shut up."julien said all high and mighty

the next thing that happened will make king Julian stand in shock.

"no YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CUM BUCKET."the toy yelled.

Julian then stood there in shock(told ya).

"YOU ARE NOT A KING YOU ARE JUST A LEMUR WHO WILL GO INTO RAGE FITS IF HE DOESN'T GET WHAT HE WANTS WHO ALSO WEARS A HAT THAT VERY TACKY,UGLY AND STUPID.".

Julian at this point was scared but was able to utter this out."well i am a king i have standards and royal subjects."

"royal subjects? ROYAL SUBJECT? you have a retard with a foot fetish as a follower and the other one doesn't even wants to work for always wonder why he follows any body should be king it should be him,and standards oh yeah i have to tell them about the "Clemson incident" before he tried to ship you to Hoboken".

"what did he do with Clemson"Maurice asked.

"NO no i did nothing"the lemur king said while blushing.

"oh really so the position 69 meant nothing to you"the doll said.

"sixty-what"Maurice asked very confused.

"LIES ALL LIES"Julian yelled.

"your king had sex with your traitor again after doing that obstacle thing" the toy revealed.

"WHAAAT"Maurice yelled.

"that's not true he cant."Mort said.

"oh really well will these convince you"the doll then went behind the smoothie bar and took out some photos,a video camera,and a phone and handed them to the lemurs.

"what is this and where did it come from."Maurice asked.

"memory's of the two lemurs together i found them in a secret compartment " the doll said then handing it to the lemurs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH"the Maurice and the small one the pictures of clemson and Julian doing the nasty.

"and if you turn to the next picture you'll see what 69ing is".

Maurice then looked at the next picture and saw the king and clemson haveing the others "equipment"in their mouth.

"WHEN WAS THIS"Maurice asked in shock."three hours before he tried to send me to Hoboken"Julian explained while sobbing in shame.

"WHY KING JULIAN WHY"mort yelled.

"i really liked him"Julian said.

"what's with the phone?"Maurice doll then read the texts from the phone

"Julian:why did you do it .

clemson:I'm sorry will you please forgive me

julien:ok but i even tough you did that i miss

clemson:me too its a good thing we took lessons on how to read any write so we can talk to each

julien:who taught you?

clemson:i sneak out and go to a preschool you?

Julian:from the monkeys here".

"give me that"Julian yelled charging at the toy penguin but failed when the penguin swiftly got out of the way and made the king run into a wall.

"ooooh this is intresting

julien:i want to be close to you and kiss you all night

clemson:k

julien:k?

clemson:position

julien:oh O/O

clemson:lol the look on your...emoticon julien: i want to see you i wish i was there to be with can't you sneak out

after that message clemson reviled he was behind him the whole time and after a whole day of heart warming activity they went at it like rabbits."the toy revealed.

"how did you know that"Julian asked trying to regain straight from hitting the walls.

"i have my ways anyway you do not have any standards so stop calling your self a anything you the queen."the toy then giggled at his witty remark.

Maurice stand in shock of what he just heard.

"so how do you feel"the toy said.

"i don't even know what to feel"Maurice said.

"you still kept in touch with him after he tried to dethrone you,after he tried to send you to Hoboken,even after that obstacle course fiasco"Maurice yelled in disappointment.

Julian was silent for a minute then answered "so what he may be evil but i still love him so i don't care what you say your not the boss of me I'm the boss of you and even if I'm not i don't care this is my life i live it my way and we even sorted this out and he said he's sorry"the king answered.

Maurice stood there for a minute because this is the first mature thing he ever said.

"but he tried to dethrone you twice and you still love him why" Maurice asked.

then what came out of Julian mouth is the most wonderful thing he heard ever even in the event of what's happening."because that's what love is even though the one you love is evil you'll still love them no matter what".Maurice stood there surprised at Julian for what he said.

"i believe that's my cue to leave"the toy said.

"yeah i think you should go and take your stuff with you"Maurice answered.

that's when the toy took his remote and fish and left for the penguin habitat.

keto:hey teko what's with the camera

teko:thats next chapter

keto:no NOW or else i'll feed you to cerberus

teko:allright fine heres what happend with the camera

skipper:*sniff sniff*i smell porn

teko:and i smell pedopenguin

skipper:oh just start it

teko:WAIT!

skipper:WHAT?

teko:ok so this is the reason for the warning on top now you better listen or else this will ...KETO ARE WE GOOD ON ACID

keto:DRUG OR SULFURIC

teko:SULFURIC OF COURSE THE DRUG IS FOR NEXT CHAPTER AND ALSO ARE WE GOOD ON CHAINSAW

keto:WE'RE GOO FOR TWO

teko:ok *looks at reader*go ahead i dare ya

the camera scene

the scene started with clemson in a room on a bed.

"i really miss you"clemson said.

"me too"the king answered.

"how did you get this bed here.

"i dont know it allways was here ever since the first time i came here...you know i always find your eyes very beutiful"julien blushed and said.

"mabey you should take a closer look".

then the two lemurs faces got closer until their lips felt a shiver of extacy down his spine while the red lemur is rubbing the gray lemurs fell on the bed still holding each other.a symphony of moneing went between the two. julien then slowly went lower on the red lemur and nibbling on his neck then down to his chest then to his stomach he was inches away to his little kibble and bits and king then looked up and saw Clemson blushing and the king decided to teased him by licking the area on top of he was teasing and just went with julien just went for it and started sucking the member then Clemson gasped and mone in pleasure saying in his mind oh god yes in his by little julien shoved the member deeper into his throat then Clemson let out a big moan and released himself in julien. julien then gulped it down and licked the extra cum on Clemson. Clemson then hold juliens face close to him and meet lips to lips."thank you"Clemson whispered in his smile then turned around to present his hind quarters to his lover and said "it's not over yet".the red furred took the invitation and climbed on top of his little solder rubbed around the red wall and in one strong thrust shoved his little solder moaned in is partner. rubbing his lovers back with his on his ears knowing that the gray lemur would like bad about his little solder being the only one with some fun he took juliens member and started stroking it julien moaned again and said oh god a few time from the pleasure he is started to thrust and stroke even faster and harder until he arched his upper torso away from juliens then released into the king in the same time the as ring tail. two collapsed on the bed catching their a minute of catching their breath then continued to snuggled together.

"it just gets better and better dosen it"julien said.

"it dose"clemson responded.

"we should clean up or else some one will see"clemson said.

"yeah but this stuff is really hard to get off of its like gum"julien said.

"hey what's that"clemson said looking up seeing a blinking without saying anything went to it and grabed a camera.

"did you put that there"clemson asked.

"no a human must have put it there"julien said.

"well what are we gonna do with saw everything."clemson asked.

julien then had a devious smile on his face and said.

"i'll keep it for safe keeping".

"oh come on you just want to keep it so you can pleasur you self?"clemson said.

julien rebutteled with"well i have to say we did make a great prefomance".

"ok but make sure no one see's it"clemson the king said"i promise" then went and tried the camera out.

"wow this is intresting it has many features"the king said

"like what"clemson asked

"heres on called black light...whats a black light"

"oh thats a special light that let you see liquids like blood,and semen"clemson explained

"oh i see that must be it because i see a lot of liquids like stuff for that pipe on the wall on the bed your on"julien said

"what let me see that"Clemson then grabed the camera and looks at the bed and see the whole bed illuminate like a that they did not produce that mush semen because the bed was human size Clemson the had a look of total disgust on his face and then said

"we are getting a new bed soon"

julien and clemson:*makeing out like pros*

keto:I CAME EVERY WHERE :D

rico:WHOOOO HOOOO \(^O^)/

teko:i hope the reader likes it this is my first time making a...how do you call it in fan fiction term...lemon i guess?

private:what do you think the readers will say

teko:private i am glad you asked i made a pie chart of what will happend after i post this

40%will say im discuusting

30%will say they love me for it

15%will say why did you go this path

and 5% will fap to this

keto:like me *smacked in the face* hahaha i feel hurt

private:wow teko you really know your stuff

teko:well thats the public to decide

private:why

teko:its always the publics desicion weather or not somethings i dont think people will say any thing bad because i put a warning on the top

kowalski:in a unrelated disistion rico i didn't know you where...like that

teko:of course he is

kowalski:how would you know

teko:are you kidding me you didn't read the signs he plays with a doll he watches shirtless men on the tv and remember that incedent where that mayor you four like because he let you guys have more fishes to eat was opening the petting zoo and there was a pigeon that was gonna poop on him and you guys want to stop him

kowalski:yeah

teko:and the only way to stop him was to fly and skippper wore that thing with the soda on the back and had to shake his back to use it

private:uh-huh

teko:well while skipper was shaking his stuff rico looked at his ass.(i am not kidding he actually did watch in the line of doody you will see rico checking out his butt)

skipper:*blushing*rico is that true

rico:yep

skipper:well uh...*walks away*

teko:well i dont know whats that about but what i do know now its time to end this chapter see ya


End file.
